wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Salamandra (Grabiński)/07
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Przygotowania Najbliższy tydzień upłynął niemal cały na przygotowaniach. Pracownia Wierusza wyglądała w tym czasie jak średniowieczne laboratorium alchemika. Od rana do późnej nocy huczał ogień w Athanorze, perkotało w tyglach, pieniły się szumami retorty. Andrzej, ubrany w skórzany fartuch, z heksagramem na piersi, uwijał się jak nowożytny Paracelsus pomiędzy rozstawionymi garami, dziwacznego kształtu alembikami''alembik'' — naczynie służące do destylacji cieczy. edytorski i słojami, mieszał jakieś płyny, warzył, prażył, przecedzał. Trzy razy na dzień byłem świadkiem ceremoniału ablucji. Wśród szeptu rytualnych modlitw zmywał Wierusz ręce olejkiem z werweny, ruty i wawrzynu. W godzinach przedpołudniowych okadzało się pracownię mieszaniną z lauru, kamfory, żywicy, soli i siarki. Na stole suszyły się pęki ziół, napełniając wnętrze odurzającą wonią mięty, szałwii i barwinku. Wśród dymu kadzideł i alchemicznych zaklęć, ujętych w lapidarną łacinę, przeglądał Andrzej szkatułę z tajemniczymi przyrządami; z wnętrza połyskiwały glewie''glewia'' (daw.) — klinga. edytorski szpad z napisami w alfabecie hermetycznym, lśniły chłodem stali brzeszczoty dag''daga'' (wł.) — odmiana krótkiego sztyletu. edytorski, sztyletów, złote i srebrne czasze z inkrustacjami w znaku siedmiu planet, wyzierały pióra wielkich ptaków, różdżki magiczne, fantastyczne trójzęby... Odkładał jedne, oczyszczał z pyłu drugie, kombinował, brakował''brakować'' (daw.) — wybierać. edytorski, dobierał... Któregoś dnia otworzył wielką orzechową szafę, pełną rytualnych strojów. — Oto szata, którą powinien mieć na sobie mag przystępujący do dzieła w niedzielę — rzekł wskazując na pierwszy z brzegu strój barwy purpurowej. — Głowę jego zdobi w ten dzień tiara i złote naramiennice. Ten biały, lamowany srebrem płaszcz z potrójnym naszyjnikiem z pereł, kryształu i selenitu, przeznaczony na poniedziałek, tj. na dzień Księżyca; tiarę maga otacza wtedy wstążka z żółtego jedwabiu z monogramem Gabriela w języku hebrajskim; naramiennice są srebrne. A oto szata na wtorek, dzień Marsa. Ta właśnie będzie nam potrzebna. I zdjął z wieszadła fałdzisty płaszcz w kolorze ognistordzawym, ściągnięty w połowie pasem ze stali. — Znamienna barwa — zauważyłem, oglądając strój. — Krwawa — jak na Marsa przystało. Garnitur uzupełniają stalowe naramiennice i tiara opasana wstęgą z żelaza. — Płaszcz ten przypomina mi trochę paliumpalium — rzymski gruby płaszcz. edytorski rzymskich Saliów, którzy w podobnym rynsztunku odprawiali wojownicze tańce — tripudia''tripudia'' (łac.) — tańce wojenne oparte na trzech krokach. edytorski po ulicach Romy. — Nic dziwnego; płaszcz kapłanów Marsa służył tu za wzór. Zamknął szafę i przewiesiwszy płaszcz przez poręcz fotelu, wydobył z biurka zgrabny, łosiową skórą obity kufereczek. — A to co? — Écrin magiqueécrin magique (fr.) — magiczna szkatułka. edytorski. Nie wiem doprawdy, jak ci to przetłumaczyć na polski. Jest to jeden z tych specyficznie francuskich wyrazów, których przekład na inny język o rozpacz przyprawia pedantów dosłowności. — Ecrin — coś w rodzaju skrzynki na klejnoty, uważasz? I przekręcił kluczyk w zamku. Odskoczyło sprężynowe denko, odsłaniając przepiękny, mieniący się barwami tęczy zbiór sygnetów i pierścieni. — Ten ze złotą osadą — wyjaśniał, wskazując kolejno klejnoty — z rubinem w licu zdobi rękę adepta w niedzielę. Ten z chryzolitem i jego sąsiad z berylem sieją złoto-zielone blaski w dzień Luny... Agat — to kamień Merkurego; czerni się na palcu maga w środę. Szmaragd jest klejnotem Jowisza i dlatego nosi go się na palcu w czwartek; czasem może go wyręczyć sygnet szafirowy, gdy pora spokojna, a dusza operatora w pełni równowagi. — Władczyni piątku, słodko uśmiechnięta Wenus, rozmiłowana jest w turkusie i lapis-lazuli. Pierścień z onyksu przeznaczono na dzień Sabatu. — To znaczy na dzisiaj? — Tak, lecz dzisiaj nie jestem jeszcze dostatecznie przygotowany do podjęcia operacji. — Domyślam się, że przesunąłeś termin na wtorek; tak przynajmniej każe wnioskować płaszcz marsowy, który wydobyłeś z szatni. — Zgadłeś. Teraz musimy dobrać odpowiadający mu sygnet. I włożył na palec ciemnofiołkowy, ujęty w skromną stalową oprawę ametyst. W czasie tych przygotowań byłem niemal nieodstępnym towarzyszem Andrzeja. Po co mu właściwie potrzebną była moja obecność, do dziś dnia nie wiem. Bo „pomoc” moja ograniczała się do paru błahych i drugorzędnych czynności, pozostających tylko w luźnym związku z tym, co zamierzał. Przypuszczam, że głównie chodziło mu o to, ażebym zajął się przez tych parę dni sprawami gospodarskimi, których nie chciał w tym czasie powierzać komu innemu; jedyny sługa, Grzegorz, który dotychczas spełniał te funkcje, zniknął gdzieś z domu bez śladu. Zrozumiawszy, że przyjaciel mój pragnie w tym czasie zredukować stosunki z otoczeniem do minimum, chętnie podjąłem się zadania, choćby ze względu na to, że to ja właściwie wywołałem ten przewrót w trybie jego życia. Mimo usiłowań i prób wydobycia od niego bliższych wyjaśnień co do istoty zamierzonej operacji magicznej, o której ciągle wspominał, nie zdołałem dowiedzieć się niczego określonego. Wierusz zamknął się w sobie i milczał jak grób, ilekroć starałem się wyciągnąć go na słowo. Wreszcie w poniedziałek rano kazał mi zabrać się na cały dzień z domu. — Wybacz, Jur — usprawiedliwiał się — że cię stąd wypędzam, lecz w interesie „sprawy” muszę pozostać aż do wieczora zupełnie sam. Potrzebuję skupienia. — Rozumiem i wynoszę się. — Ale wieczorem, koło dziewiątej, musisz wrócić koniecznie! Pamiętaj! Do widzenia, Jur! — Do widzenia! Stawię się w słowie. I wyszedłem. Poranek był jasny, majowy. Od rzeki płynęła ledwo dostrzegalna srzeżoga''srzeżoga'' — światło przeświecające przez mgłę a. dym. edytorski mgły, rozwodząc się nad miastem przejrzystym welonem. Na wiosennym niebie kąpały się w słońcu obłoki, płynął cicho wrażonym w południe ostrzem klucz jaskółek. Nad bulwarami krążył dwupłatowiec, połyskując pod słońce białym podbrzuszem łodzi. Cygara fabrycznych kominów wypuszczały z gardzieli sznury dymów, długie, wlokące się równolegle do poziomu pióropusze-proporce. Grzbietem wzgórza za miastem od strony Zaklicza mknął na północ jakiś pociąg... Nie wiadomo jak znalazłem się na wybrzeżu Druczy, daleko poza miastem. Miejsce było puste, odludne. Przed pięciu laty, gdy stał jeszcze most, roiło się tu od wozów, koni i ludzi. Lecz od wiosny r. 1905, gdy kra uniosła środkowe przęsła, zamilkło życie w tej stronie. Nowy, żelazny most zbudowany bliżej miasta porwał je za sobą ku centrum. Na miejscu dawnej komunikacji pozostały tylko szczątki: betonowe podpory z tej i tamtej strony rzeki, fragmenty sztab, kikuty obłęków; ze środka koryta wystawały jeszcze tu i tam resztki żelaziwa zżarte przez rdzę, czerwone — bliżej brzegów jeżyły się z dna stalowe kolce, niebezpieczne dla łodzi porą nocną, zdradzieckie żeleźca, podruzgotane na szczapy przyporniki, trójkątne kobylice. W pewnej odległości od brzegu sterczał w mule rzecznym na pół zasuty''zasuty'' (daw.) — zasypany, tu: pokryty. edytorski już szlamem i wodnym chwastem bagier''bagier'' (daw.) — pogłębiarka. edytorski, który służył przed laty do pogłębiania koryta. Teraz popsuty, stał bezczynnie ogromny, rdzawoczarny, z „łyżką” zasuniętą głęboko w piasek. Dawniej była tu przystań dla łódek i promów, którymi przeprawiano na drugą stronę rzeki skóry z miejskiej garbarni i spławiano drzewo z Zawiercia — od czasu zawalenia się mostu, gdy żegluga w tym pasie Druczy stała się ryzykowną, ustał ruch przewoźniczy, przesuwając się ku południowi. „Stara spławnia” wyglądała teraz jak podmiejska rupieciarnia zardzewiałego żelaziwa, wyszłych z obiegu rzecznego przedmiotów, podziurawionych czółen, skołatanych wysługą lat szkut, korabi i flisów. Nikt teraz nie zapuszczał się w to miejsce; każdy skwapliwie unikał szczerzących się z dna grotów. Chyba kiedy niekiedy, nocami, przy blasku księżyca prześlizgiwał się tędy na łódce śmiały przemytnik i mylił czujność nadrzecznych celników. Na zboczu wybrzeża, w otoczeniu starych kryp, spoglądających ku niebu dziurami den, pośród stosów beczek, baryłek i porwanych na strzępy więcierzy stała samotnie jak wierzba w skrajnym polu rybacka chata. Domostwo było nad wyraz nędzne: marna, zszyta byle jak z łodzich spodów kleć''kleć'' — tu: nieudolnie sklecony budynek. edytorski. Ze ściany wychodzącej na rzekę wyglądała na świat kaprawym spojrzeniem brudna i opajęczona szyba okna. Drzwi złatane ze spróchniałych burt czółna były zabite na głucho i podparte kamieniem. Znać mieszkaniec porzucił swą sadybę na czas dłuższy. Zajrzałem przez okno do wnętrza. Świeciło niemal zupełną pustką; pod ścianą ława, w kącie kupa sieci, zresztą nic... Poza mną odezwał się szelest kroków. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem przed sobą rybaka z wędką w ręce, przepasanego wpół torbą, w której trzepotało parę świeżo złowionych pstrągów. — Dzień dobry panu! — pozdrowił uprzejmie, zdejmując ciapkę. — Dzień dobry! — odparłem, odpowiadając na ukłon. — To pańska chata? — Broń Boże! To letnisko Jastronia. — Kolega po zawodzie? — Niby tak, niby nie. Nie słyszał pan dotychczas nic o Jastroniu? — Nie. — Był to jeden z najtęższych w okolicy „szczurów wodnych”. — „Szczur wodny” — to niby rybak, co? Nieznajomy przymknął filuternie''filuternie'' — figlarnie, prowokująco. edytorski oko: — Tylko pewna osobliwa odmiana. W dzień robi usadkę na ryby, a nocami poluje na grubszego zwierza. — Hm — chrząknąłem domyślnie. — Rodzaj korsarza rzecznego, uważa pan, gatunek rabusia-pirata, który operuje na słodkich wodach. — Rozumiem. — Ho, ho! Kum Onufry Jastroń był sprytnym chłopcem! Zwłaszcza w ciemne, burzliwe noce umiał być bardzo niebezpiecznym. Przed jego „Kleniem”, sławną na Druczy krypą, mieli mores przewoźnicy i spławiacze skór. Nic to mu było niby to niechcący zahaczyć z tyłu bosakiem jaką beczułę pełną okowity lub piwa, ściągnąć z tratwy zakrzywionym krukiem bal z suknem lub grypsnąć przemytnikowi pakę z tytoniem. Szczwany był lis i gracz nie lada! Wszyscy wiedzieli, że rabuś, a nikt mu nie mógł dowieść niczego! W tym właśnie cała sztuka, mospanie, żeby się nie dać złapać na gorącym. Musiał mieć gdzieś setną kryjówkę, bo w tej budzie ani w domu jego na mieście nigdy nic nie znaleziono. — Lecz wszystko ma swój koniec. Podobno i kuma Onufrego diabli wzięli. — Jak to podobno? — No tak, właściwie nie wiadomo, co się z nim stało. Dwa lata temu z górą, koło Zielonych Świątek, sczezł bez śladu. Ja pierwszy to zauważyłem. Przechodzę, mospanie, jednego rana wedle tej budy, patrzę: zabita na śmierć bretnalami i przyparta na głucho. Myślę: Wyjechał na wyprawę w dalsze strony, w dół rzeki, czy co? Czekamy tydzień, dwa, miesiąc, rok — Jastronia nie ma. Przepadł bez śladu. Może go ta kto gdzie zaciukał. — Niewielka byłaby strata. — A juści, pewnikiem — zaśmiał się rybak. — Nosił wilk owce, ponieśli i wilka. Ale mnie czas na targowicę; ryba dobra, póki świeża. Do widzenia, panie! — Do widzenia! Szczęśliwego targu! — Dziękuję! — odkrzyknął oddalając się wybrzeżem ku miastu. Usiadłem przed „letniskiem” na wywróconej dnem beczce. Przede mną toczyła burzliwe nurty Drucz, przerzucając się grzywami fal przez szczęty mostu. Zapatrzony w ruch wody myślałem o Jastroniu. Nazwisko tego „szczura” wraziło mi się głęboko w pamięć. To, co usłyszałem z ust rybaka, budziło pewne podejrzenia. Mimo woli nasunął się domysł, czy przypadkiem nie wpadłem na trop człowieka, którego znaleźliśmy z Wieruszem w podziemiach. Może on właśnie był zaginionym od dwu lat Jastroniem? Stosy pak z towarami, poustawiane wzdłuż ścian kryjówki, umocniły mnie w tym przypuszczeniu. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa wytropiliśmy podziemną norę „szczura wodnego”, który tutaj gromadził od lat swą zdobycz. Tylko jedna okoliczność zdawała się przemawiać przeciw tej hipotezie. Według tego, co utrzymywał rybak, należało przyjąć, że stan, w jakim zastaliśmy Jastronia, trwał już od lat dwu. Czy to możliwe? Tu przypomniałem sobie, że Andrzej nie wykluczał czegoś podobnego. Owszem, pamiętam, jak energicznie odrzucił moją supozycję co do rzekomej śmierci nieznajomego mężczyzny, twierdząc z uporem, że nie umarł, lecz że jest pogrążony w śnie podobnym do letargu może od miesięcy lub nawet lat. W każdym razie postanowiłem mu rzecz całą zakomunikować. Kto wie, czy mu się ta wiadomość na co nie przyda i jakie z niej wyciągnie wnioski? Na razie jednak musiałem czekać. Godzina była jeszcze wczesna i nie mogłem wbrew woli Wierusza niepokoić go przed czasem. Lecz dzień dłużył mi się okropnie. Po parogodzinnej przechadzce po wybrzeżu zjadłem obiad, wypaliłem całą stertę papierosów i nie mogąc doczekać się wieczora, poszedłem do teatru na przedstawienie popołudniowe. Grano jakąś głupią, jak zresztą przeważnie u nas, komedię pełną „aktualnych” aluzji politycznych. Publika, zachwycona tanim dowcipem i płytkim humorem ulubionego autora, wybuchała regularnie co parę minut szerokim, homeryckim śmiechem, który podobno jest zdrowy, bo pomaga przy trawieniu i utwierdza w zwierzęcym błogostanie. Ponieważ polityka i wszelka „aktualność” mierżą mnie kaducznie''kaducznie'' (daw.) — diabelnie. edytorski i odczuwam żywiołowy wstręt do wszystkiego, co „ich jest” i z nich się wywodzi, przeto opuściłem „świątynię sztuki” już w połowie aktu drugiego zły i diabelnie znudzony. Resztę czasu postanowiłem dobić w kawiarni „Nad Druczą”. Trafił się partner do szachów i wkrótce zagłębiliśmy się obaj po uszy w arkanach gry. Ani się nie spostrzegłem, jak minęło parę godzin i zbliżała się dziewiąta. Zakończywszy zwycięsko czwartą z rzędu partię, pożegnałem się i wyszedłem. W dziesięć minut potem byłem już u Wierusza. Wiadomość o Jastroniu przyjął z zainteresowaniem. — Przypuszczenie twoje — rzekł — ma dużo cech prawdopodobieństwa. — Czy tylko możliwym jest, by letarg trwał tak długo? — Dlaczego nie? Fakirzy Wschodu dają się zakopywać do ziemi na okres paru lat. — Czy przypuszczasz, że Jastroń popadł w swój dziwny sen dobrowolnie, czy też bez jego wiedzy i woli uśpił go ktoś inny? — Przypuszczam raczej, że owa szczególna śpiączka, w której trwa do chwili obecnej, napadła go nagle, znienacka. — A zatem przyczyna tkwiłaby w nim samym, w jego ustroju psychofizycznym? — Tak się domyślam. — W każdym razie objaw niezwykły u człowieka tego typu. — Mnie zaś nie wydaje się to niezwykłym u osobnika tego pokroju. Przeciwnie — ludzie typu Jastronia może łatwiej ulegają podobnym anomaliom niż zwykłe, „porządne” przeciętniaki. — Dlaczego? — Bo częściej przechodzą po nich burze namiętności, które wstrząsając potężnie ich ustrojem, wywołują w następstwie anormalne stany. — A zatem według ciebie Jastroń zapadł w sen pod wpływem silnego wstrząsu nerwowego? — Jeśli nie wstrząsu, który może tu jest wyrażeniem za silnym, to w każdym razie pod wpływem chwilowego napięcia nerwowego. — Co? Ten „szczur”, ten rzezimieszek? — Kto wie, czy w tym człowieku nie drzemią gorsze, stokroć mocniejsze namiętności? Kto nam zaręczy, czy na parę godzin przed zaśnięciem nie nosił się z zamiarem popełnienia zbrodni? — Słyszałem coś o tym. Zaobserwowano podobno, że zbrodniarze po dokonaniu czynu zapadają nieraz w głęboki sen, trwający bez przerwy kilkanaście godzin. Przyczyna leży zdaje się w wyczerpaniu nerwowym. — To samo może mieć miejsce i spełnieniem zbrodni; decyzja, ów skok na ślepo w otchłań złoczynu, też musi wyczerpywać ogromnie. Organizm wysilony walką, która go poprzedza, szuka pokrzepienia w śnie — szuka tym skwapliwiej, że stoi u progu ponurych ziszczeń i potrzebuje sił... — I zapada w sen... — Który ze zwykłego może w podobnych okolicznościach zamienić się na stan letargiczny, podobny do transu. — Czy grozi mu wskutek tego jakie niebezpieczeństwo? — Nie, o ile go żywcem nie pogrzebią, lecz pozostawią w spokoju aż do chwili przebudzenia się. Niestety, nieraz zachodzą tu straszliwe pomyłki. Może się też zdarzyć, że dusza śpiącego nigdy już w ciało nie powróci. — Dobrowolnie? — Z własnej woli lub wskutek tego, że jakaś inna monada''monada'' (gr.) — podstawowa substancja duchowa, z definicji niezależna od wpływów otaczającej rzeczywistości (pojęcie z filozofii G. W. Leibnitza). edytorski duchowa spragniona inkarnacji skorzysta z nieobecności właściciela i wkradnie się w opuszczone chwilowo przezeń ciało. — Wtedy chyba następuje przebudzenie? — Oczywiście, lecz z cudzą jaźnią. Budzi się całkiem nowy, obcy otoczeniu człowiek, tylko wyglądem fizycznym podobny do tamtego. — To są szalone hipotezy! — Nie, mój kochany, to są fakta — rzadkie wprawdzie, ale fakta. — Lecz o Jastronia możemy być spokojni; samiśmy się przekonali naocznie, że nikt dotychczas nie złakomił się na jego marną cielesną powłokę. — Na ciało fizyczne nie, ale kto wie, czy nie na jego astral''astral'' (łac.) — wg spirytystów eteryczne ciało ożywiające organizm fizyczny i wiążące duszę z ciałem. edytorski, na ten eteryczny łącznik między duszą a ciałem, który hinduska joga określa terminem Linga Sharira?... Z tej fluidycznej protoplazmy może Duch utworzyć sobie postać, nadając jej łudzące pozory ciała fizycznego. Czy byłeś kiedy świadkiem materializacji mediumicznej? Zanim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, usłyszeliśmy trzykrotne uderzenie w drzwi od korytarza. Wierusz popatrzył na mnie: — Kto to być może teraz, o tej godzinie? Pukanie powtórzyło się. — Proszę — odpowiedział Andrzej z niechęcią. Wszedł mężczyzna imponującej postawy, rosły, barczysty, wytworny w ruchach. Rzuciwszy na mnie przelotne spojrzenie, skupił całą swą uwagę na Wieruszu. — O ile się nie mylę — rzekł powoli, z akcentem jakby cudzoziemskim — mam zaszczyt rozmawiać z panem tego domu? Wierusz powstał z krzesła: — Tak. Z kim mam przyjemność? Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się dziwnie. — Przyjemność wątpliwego rodzaju. Mniejsza o moje nazwisko. Ja pańskiego również nie znam i znać nie chcę. Są sytuacje w życiu, w których te towarzyskie dodatki winny odpaść. Przychodzę tu jak człowiek do człowieka w chwili wyjątkowej. Sądzę, że tego nie potrzebuję tłumaczyć. Musisz być rzeczywiście jednostką niezwykłą, jeśli zdecydowałem się na ten krok wobec pana. Słowa gościa widocznie podziałały silnie na Andrzeja, bo twarz jego dotychczas roztargniona i niechętna nabrała wyrazu skupienia. — Proszę — wskazał mu krzesło — może pan zechce zająć miejsce? — Dziękuję — nie zabiorę panu dużo czasu; załatwię sprawę w kilku słowach. — Słucham pana. — Przychodzę panu krzywdę, jaka wkrótce ma mnie spotkać z pańskiej strony. Wierusz drgnął. — Krzywdę? — powtórzył jak przez sen. — Jaką krzywdę? — Szczegółów nie znam. Pchany nieznaną siłą, przyszedłem to panu powiedzieć. Cokolwiek się zdarzy, panu. Znać porządek moralny świata wymaga tego ode mnie. Może nieszczęście, które wkrótce, może dziś jeszcze, ma mnie dosięgnąć z pańskiej przyczyny, jest ekspiacją''ekspiacja'' — zadośćuczynienie. edytorski mych win... Moich wielkich, ciężkich win — dodał ciszej, pochylając głowę. Wierusz blady jak płótno wyszeptał głosem głęboko wzruszonym: — Dziękuję panu. Gość wyciągnął doń rękę: — Żegnaj mi! Uścisnęli się w milczeniu. Po chwili znów pozostaliśmy samowtór''samowtór'' (daw.) — we dwójkę. edytorski z Andrzejem. Przyjaciel mój zamyślony i smutny przemierzał pokój nerwowymi krokami; chmura bólu osiadła na jego zwykle pogodnym, olimpijskim czole. Usiłowałem rzecz obrócić w żart. — To jakiś wariat — ośmieliłem się na lekkomyślną uwagę. Spojrzał na mnie poważnie, prawie surowo. Więc zmieszałem się i zamilkłem... ----